1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception device and a reception method for receiving and demodulating modulated light in a field of optical communication.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-040543, filed Feb. 24, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, an optical communication system using light has been proposed. In the optical communication system, a transmission device includes a light emitting element such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like, and transmits information by emitting intensity-modulated light by the light emitting element.
On the other hand, a reception device having a photodiode receives the information by receiving and demodulating the light emitted by the transmission device. Specifically, the reception device executes demodulation corresponding to intensity modulation by reading charges, generated by photoelectric conversion in the photodiode, a plurality of times during one cycle of a carrier constituted by the intensity-modulated light (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-160372).